


Learn how to be you in time

by Builder



Series: Heroverse [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romance, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Bucky can't always hold his liquor.  He can always hold Steve.  Just not in the hallway.





	Learn how to be you in time

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @builder051
> 
> I love this fic so much.

“Bucky,” Steve laughs as he reaches for the door to their building.  “Stop it.  People are gonna see.”

“I don’t care,” Bucky slurs, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and nuzzling the back of his neck.

“I know you don’t.  You’re drunk.”  Steve ducks away from Bucky’s eager lips.  “At least wait till we get inside.”

They stumble into the stairwell, and Bucky changes direction, pushing Steve into the wall and pinning his shoulders.  He presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek, then pauses, panting.  Steve smells the liquor on his breath.  He wants to kiss back, but not yet.

“Let’s go inside.  Ok?”  Steve pushes an unruly curl off Bucky’s forehead.

“You shoulda had a couple drinks,” Bucky grumbles, throwing his arm around Steve’s back and letting the smaller boy pull him up the stairs. “Then you wouldn’t be so uptight.”

“You know that’s not true,” Steve says, digging in his pocket for his keys.  “I’d just be sick.”  He grins at Bucky, but winces in sympathy when he trips over his feet and lunges to catch himself on the wall.  “You’re not feeling so hot yourself, are you?”

“’M fine.”  Bucky gives the wall a pat and moves to slump against the door as Steve unlocks it.

“You have to move, Buck,” Steve says, fighting a giggle.  “If I open this, you’re gonna fall.”

“Will not.”

“I’m not gonna argue with you.”  Steve turns the doorknob threateningly.

“Ok, geez.  But kiss me first.”  Bucky flashes him a drunken grin, and Steve feels the corners of his mouth turn up automatically.  He glances up and down the hall then leans in close.

“Fine.”

Bucky’s tongue darts between Steve’s lips before he’s ready, bringing the taste of whiskey and water.

“Hey,” Steve breathes into his mouth.

“Mm hm.”  Bucky grabs a handful of Steve’s shirt on either side of his waist and jerks his hips forward.

“Inside,” Steve says firmly.  “Ok?”

“God.  You’re hard to get tonight,” Bucky growls.

“Naw.  Just keeping you from getting arrested.”  Steve pushes open the door.

Bucky’s eyes widen as the support disappears from behind his back.  He stumbles backward a few steps, then lands on his ass with a crash. “Fuck.  Stevie,” he complains.

“Serves you right.”  Steve locks the door, then extends a hand down to Bucky.

Bucky doesn’t take it, though.  He slumps forward over his knees.

“You alright there?”

“I…I don’t feel good.”

“Ok.  Come on.”  Steve grabs Bucky’s wrists and throws all his weight backward to yank Bucky to his feet.  He steers him toward the bathroom, but a gurgling noise comes from Bucky’s throat, and they’re still in the hall when he heaves up a torrent of liquor and bile down the front of his shirt.

“Fuck.”  Bucky cups his hand over his mouth, but it does nothing to stop him from gagging again.  His shoulders hunch as he throws up all over his shoes.  He takes a desperate step in the direction of the bathroom, but he slips in the mess on the floor, and Bucky tumbles back to the ground.

“Oh, god.”  Steve doesn’t have the strength to prevent Bucky from falling.  The best he can do is bend over him and pat him on the back as he coughs and sputters.

“I gotta…” Bucky starts, but the words are lost as he retches.

“Don’t worry about moving,” Steve murmurs.  “I’ll clean up later.  Just…get it up.”

Bucky belches loudly and vomits again.

“Yeah.  It’s ok,” Steve soothes.

Eventually the gags turn to ragged breaths.  “Sorry,” Bucky mumbles, raking his sleeve over his face.

“You couldn’t help it,” Steve says.  He reaches for the hem of Bucky’s shirt.  “Here.  Let’s get this off you, then we can get you cleaned up and in bed.”

“Still trying to undress me?” Bucky chuckles.  “But you probably don’t wanna kiss me anymore.”

“Not tonight,” Steve says with a smile.  “Maybe when you’re feeling better.”


End file.
